Blade servers are computer servers with a modular design that minimizes the use of physical space. Many components are removed from the blade servers to save space and reduce power consumption while still having functional components and computing power. Individual blades are often arranged in a blade enclosure and coupled together to provide various computing services.
The growth in the use of blade computers has led to ever increasing challenges in efficiently managing memory expansion, sharing across the multiple blades, and providing storage/networking related interfaces and optimizations.